Scenarios
Scenarios are a game mode added in the Mutation 1.7 update. It lets the player start with partially evolved, new strains of real life diseases, or play in alternate versions of the world. To complete each scenario, they must earn 3 biohazard symbols on either Casual, Normal, Brutal, or Mega Brutal difficulties. As of April 22, 2014, all scenarios can be played in Plague Inc: Evolved. On iOS, players have to buy each scenario for $0.99, purchase them all for $2.99, or purchase the Plague Pack for $10.99. On the PC, players simply have to win a single game with the Black Death to unlock all scenarios. List of Scenarios Black Death "Patient Zero is infected with a previously dormant strain of Yersinia pestis from an unknown origin. Humanity must face a deadly bacterium that has been hidden for centuries - previously killing over 200 million people. However, the world has changed a lot in 700 years with better hygiene and more antibiotics. In order for the human race to be eradicated, the plague must adapt and spread before its victims die off." About the Black Death (Wikipedia link) Artificial Organs "Rapid advances in medical science allow for the production of advanced artificial organs. As production ramps up, it is hoped that the ability to replace organs will significantly improve life expectancy. Is humanity on the brink of immortality?" Frozen Virus A giant virus, frozen deep in the Siberian permafrost, has thawed and infected an unknown victim. Dormant for over 30,000 years, it was last active at a time when mammoths and Neanderthals roamed the world. Its ancient genetic structure pre-dates Homo Sapiens ''but its DNA has been severely degraded. Does it have what it takes to send humanity back to the stone age? About the Frozen Virus (Ars Technica link) Nipah Virus Rapid urbanisation in India accelerates human encroachment into animal habitats whilst a new strain of the Nipah Virus spreads fast through fruit bat colonies. Genetic crossover with other species of the ''Henipavirus genus could enable cross-species transmission-resulting in a contagion worthy of Hollywood. About the Nipah Virus (Wikipedia link) Unknown Origin Everyone has a favourite country, unfortunately you don't get to choose it here... Are you feeling lucky? Created Equal People worldwide agree that a disease free world is a moral imperative. New global programme to improve surveillance capacity significantly increases ability of poor countries to identify, respond to and communicate about national disease outbreaks. Global Warming Huge releases of greenhouse gases significantly accelerate global warming and raise the global surface temperature by over 6 °C as well as triggering other climate change events and flooding of low lying countries. Golden Age A global growth surge brings huge economic gains that primarily benefit the people at the bottom of the pyramid, improving the quality of life for billions. Healthcare and research is significantly improved worldwide. Ice Age Solar variation reduces the amount of radiation emitted by the sun, triggering a minor ice age and lowering the global surface temperature by more than 5°C as well as triggering other climate change events. Mirror Earth Step through the mirror into the land of opposites where hot becomes cold and cold becomes hot, rich becomes poor and... You get the idea! Which disease will be the fairest of them all? Pirate Plague Maritime piracy increases worldwide and poses a major threat to international shipping. Global sea transport and trade is significantly reduced, changing the way that people travel. How will anyone get to Greenland now? (The last sentence refers to the extreme difficulty of successfully infecting Greenland in a normal session, which is nearly impossible in the Scenario.) Santa's Little Helper The world is dark and gloomy. Boring governments worldwide have banned holidays, laughter, and celebrations. Humanity has forgotten how to have fun - people dress in grey and spend all their time working. Luckily, the Neurax Worm has teamed up with Santa and is determined to infect the world with joy and happiness. Can Santa's little helper make a miracle happen? Shut Down Everything Recent health scares from SARS, H5N1 and H1N1 raised awareness of how quickly disease can spread. Governments are extremely concerned about the international spread of disease and people around the world are demanding that countries take pre-emptive action. (Incidentally, the title refers to the internet meme "Shut Down Everything" inspired by the browser game Pandemic, the inspiration for Plague, Inc.) Smallpox Patient Zero is infected with a strain of Variola major that escaped from a lab. Humanity eradicated Smallpox over 30 years ago and has a detailed knowledge of the virus as well as powerful vaccination programmes. About Smallpox (Wikipedia link) Sovereign Default A failure to extend the debt ceiling in the US triggers a major financial rebalancing. A few countries benefit but most suffer catastrophic damage to their economics with knock on impacts on healthcare and research capability. Swine Flu Patient Zero is infected with a new mutated strain of the Influenza A (H1N1) virus. A reassortment of the 2009 strain with limited lethality - existing anti-virals are moderately effective against it. However, analysis of its genetic make-up has identified potential sequence similarities to the 1918 'Spanish Flu' strain that killed 5% of the world's population. About the H1N1 Flu Virus (Wikipedia link) Teleportation Highly advanced technology has created the opportunity to travel through a portal and teleport to other countries. Meanwhile, after playing realistic plague simulator video games, humans have worked out which countries are likely to be the safest in the event of a global pandemic. Will they put this knowledge to good use? Volcanic Ash Massive volumes of volcanic ash are ejected into the atmosphere from major volcanic eruptions. The majority of flights worldwide are grounded, changing the way that people travel. Who Cares Increased popularity of reality TV in rich countries distracts people and stops them caring about disease outbreaks in poorer countries. Reduced funding significantly impacts the surveillance capacity of poor countries and limits their ability to identify and respond to national disease outbreaks. Xenophobia Anger over immigration, globalisation and exploitations trigger a rapid increase in hostility towards foreigners worldwide. Countries heavily fortify their borders - significantly reducing the amount of cross border traffic worldwide. Gallery Scenario_aids.png|Either an unused or upcoming scenario: AIDS condom 0@2x.png|A trait that gives resistance to condoms; it goes with the AIDS scenario (found within the game's files) BH none.png|Empty biohazard symbol BH bronze.png|Bronze biohazard symbol BH silver.png|Silver biohazard symbol BH gold.png|Gold biohazard symbol Scenario list bh mb.png|Mega Brutal biohazard symbol In-App Purchases Next scenario: $0.99 USD (unlocks the next scenario) All Scenarios: $2.99 USD (unlocks all scenarios. Future scenarios are free if this is purchased) Plague Pack: $10.99 USD/$4.99 USD if all normal and special plagues are unlocked (unlocks all scenarios and plagues; normal and special) Category:Scenarios Category:Game Modes